


asphyxiation of the throat via dicc leakage.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dabbing, Death, Fish, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Spitroasting, Syphilis, The Neverending Story - Freeform, chicken, dick house, i want to die, professys, sassafrass, sleeerp, the fucc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fuck.





	1. two (2)

hey put the dcick in ass

throbbin asss suckske gasps at 1000% increase in radio sttterio volume

andnaruto like? he like is like u like it? and susc is like

'fuck me harder dabby'

and nart does.

'hey guys' says sai, sliding acros th fl00r towrdcs his Buddies 'i hsv noticed that u r fucking?? i join now?'

he not wait permission he just undoes his ninja pant and immeditely the boyz fuckin r like ' oh shit huge diccc it thicccccc' and are like yessss

and so 2 dikc enter succky asshole

'ohhhhh b-bOY THER R TWO (2) DICKS!!' say succculint w surprise but also Decadence.

naruu is worried.

'2 much dkk??? we raw u red babe' and soupsee is like 'this is fine. no lub.'

sai has his doubts

'this is wrong.......' he say

"no." sassafrass says. 'this is salavation.'

shikamaroo walks in as ducksause moans loud like foghorn

shikamar00 walks back out

'damn,' say paint tool sai, peen Out. 'damn sock ur ass is like a house for my dick.. dick house..'

nutrigrain frow2ns. 'my dick house.'

sigh glares. 'excuse u?'

'i pissed here first like a DOG. my TERRITORY.'

'ok kiba'

miles away, The Pissboy's ear twitched.

sucksy is getting annoyed

'dont make me grow yoai hand on my back'

sai and naruto quickly resume the Fucc

'pls... not the back hands... not the hands..on his back....'

'its been excatly more than 3.14159265 seconds sinc Seccks began and im not? cummened yet.' skeeter grunt.

'stic a dic in his nechole quic' the neverending styory ejaculates.

site screeems as he pulls tf out and runs aroudn to the other hole.

cucksuke pretends to b very mad but truly his ass throbs at th thought of silvrado shovin his steeeming hot MeatStickTM into his thrussy. 'oh no! this is bad! not there!'

nandos smiles grimly 'it must b done. th professy.'

silly putty sticks his cowboy beefloaf In.

his engorged man wand is so BiG and THIC and THROBBIN u can SEE THE OUTLINE OF IT DOWN SAGGSLUTS THROAT.

'ehgg gohgg---ehhggg ghhoonnnna---'

'what are u gonna do sucksusucskesusuctivitis?' nut asks as he begin to nut

'he's gonna--'

the door slams open

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It was................................Dumblydore!

sosokes dick implod @ the sight of Dumblydores long hanging thick white wet bready beerd.

he RELEASES and CHOKES on sites milky treat as he discharges too

he cummz zo much the room begins to fill with slickees male seed. so much. covers floors. rises, the cum rises and slowly begins to drown them.

they die

asphyxiation of the throat via dicc leakage.

FIN


	2. i hate myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> syphilis

naruto now has both hands up ass

'ok what now'

"now.... stretchy.'

sasukken growns. his cheeks of the ass begin to split apart;;; his crack leaks blud and nart licc it up.

'yum' nitrogen says a he Sleerps up the red filling. 'tastes like chicken'

'ow' says syphilis 

FIN


	3. kevin and imogene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my body physically hurts.

meanwhile, back at the ranch:

'stop with the limp dicc act bro,'

a tear falls from itachis eye, mixed w blood and regret as his soft meaty cufrling iron looking peen lay flat on his leggy. 

'whats the point?????????????????????????????????????????'

'itachi if ur dicccc isnt as hard as a chaos emrald in .5 seconds i will bit ur head'

'my whole clean.. ded.. so ded......'

'u insult not one (1) but two (2)of my sharkdicks.. unforgivibl.. we fight now!'

'2 th deah????'

'or until Dicc hardens'

'fine'

itchy tries to mango sharing can but is too fucking blind and cant find kissyfish. kickcan thrust out that third (3rd) sharkdick called his SWORD.

he flips ichabad over + shove it up the ass straight into tummy.

'no!' cries indiana jones 'th baby!'

jizzame blink 'excus'

ikibarcharu ramen bends his back until kazikami starez in2 his supple black orbs. hes lik a demon being exercised and the kkk is kinda into it

'kunt.... i'm manpreg.'

kimberly gasps, suddenly abruptly all of the sudden jerkingly haltingly realizing he cant breathe air.h e a fish.

kevin dies.

imogene pats tum. 'im ur only dabby n0w i wll name u Sucocksy like my brothr..'

anti itch cream sings song to th baby Suock

th baby already plannin his death

FIN


End file.
